Amores Confusos II
by Hechizero15
Summary: El viaje de Ash por Sinnoh ya termino y ahora se dispone a regresar asu hogar en Kanto junto con una nueva compañera, mientras que en Kanto un rival le espera, Misty es precionada para que tome una decicion, ¿Que sucedera esta vez?, Amor y Confusion x 2
1. Chapter 1

**Despues de tanto tiempo, y vaya que fue bastante, aqui esta la segunda parte de Amores Confusos, esta vez me sentrare en el Pokeshipping, pero con toda la confusion que el nombre indica, +Amores +Confusion, espero que logre cumplir con sus espectativas...**

* * *

><p><strong>Amores Confusos II<strong>

**Prologo**

-Hola querido, ¿cómo te la has pasado en tu viaje por Sinnoh?- Pregunto Delia a su hijo vía video-teléfono…

-Bueno muy bien aunque…. no estoy muy contento de haber perdido la liga….- dijo con algo de pesar, a la vez que una chica aparecía en la pantalla del aparato y empezaba a regañar a Ash…

-Vamos Ash para eso llamas a tu madre, vamos cambia esa cara no querrás que ella se preocupe o si…- decía una chica de pelo azul mientras sujetaba a Ash por las solapas de su camisa…

-Oh, Ash quien es esa linda chica que te acompaña- pregunto Delia un poco divertida por la escena…

-Ah! Señora disculpe mi nombre es Dawn y he acompañado a su hijo durante sus viajes aquí en Sinnoh- dijo Dawn mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Ah sí ya me acorde tu eres la chica de la que Ash me ha hablado- decía delia entre risas –Veo que mi hijo heredo el buen gusto de su padre al escoger a sus "acompañantes"- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y pensando en Misty y May….

Del otro lado los interlocutores se vieron la cara unos segundos antes de sonrojarse fuertemente –Pero que cosas dices mamá!- dijo Ash apartando a Dawn –en fin solo quería decirte que dentro de 4 días volveré al Pueblo Paleta- Termino diciendo Ash…

-Bueno aquí te estaremos esperando, también le avisare a Misty así podremos estar todos- dijo Delia mientras pensaba en lo que haría de comer para entonces –Ten cuidado cuando regreses, y ya sabes…- la madre de Ash se preparaba para decir sus palabras mágicas pero Ash la interrumpió…

-Si madre no te preocupes por eso, me los cambio todos los días, hasta luego…- dicho esto corto la comunicación…

-Hey Ash debo hablar contigo a solas- dijo Dawn una vez vio que el moreno termino la conversación…

En la casa Ketchum, la madre de nuestro protagonista empezaba a regar la noticia de la venida de su hijo –Así es Mr. Mime, Ash vuelve en 4 días hay que estar muy pendientes- decía Delia mientras se quitaba el delantal –Ya vuelvo, voy avisarle al profesor y a Tracey para que le diga a Misty, seguro que no se querrá perder la llegada de Ash, encárgate tu del resto…- dijo, para después salir hacia el laboratorio…

-Mime, mime, Mr. Mime…- alcanzo a decir el pobre pokémon domestico…

Más tarde en el laboratorio del profesor Oak…

-Con que Ash ya viene, vaya ya quiero estudiar los Pokémon's de la región de Sinnoh, pronto voy a ver lo que me traerá, oye Tracey no crees que será genial ver algunos de esos Pokémon's, Tracey… Tracey… - decía el profesor pero su asistente no respondía -¿Dónde se habrá metido este muchacho?- se pregunto el profesor…

-No esto es malo, bueno malo para mis planes, si quiero hacer algo tengo que hacerlo estos 4 días que me quedan- decía Tracey mientras terminaba de alistarse –Lo siento Misty, pero no puedo renunciar a esto que llevo por dentro- dijo mientras leía una carta –Y esto me hace las cosas más fáciles…-

-Oh, Tracey aquí estas, ¿dónde vas con ese morral?- pregunto el profesor que veía como su asistente trataba de salir rápidamente…

-Vera profesor, parece ser que en ciudad celeste necesitan ayudan con sus Pokémon's y han enviado esta carta- dijo pasándole la carta al profesor…

-Hummm… si parece que van hacer un acto, y va hacer dentro de cuatro días, ten mucho cuidado en el camino, ah una última cosa avísale a Misty que Ash viene en cuatro días también…-

-No se preocupe profesor lo hare…-dijo Tracey mientras emprendía el viaje a ciudad celeste…

En algún lugar de Sinnoh, una conversación era llevada a cabo…

-Ash, he tratado de decírtelo de varias formas pero tu pareces no entenderlo, Ash tu….- decía Dawn pero se detuvo para tomar aire…

En el gimnasio de ciudad celeste, los preparativos de una obra se llevaban a cabo….

-Y esta vez ¿Quién será el príncipe azul?- Pregunto Misty, quien por "casualidades del destino" termino siendo la princesa…

-No te preocupes por eso Feíta, ya tenemos el príncipe ideal, aunque el anterior no dio resulto este seguro que lo dará- Respondió una de las hermanas de Misty…

Esta Historia continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, un pequeño abreboca de lo que sera la historia, habia tenido problemas para subir los cap, pero ya esta listo, como siempre el fic ya lo tengo adelantado hasta el capitulo 4 y les digo que este me slio mas largo que el primero y para los que esperan ver a May y Drew les digo que ellos tomaran gran importancia, siempre dando consejos y con su presencia, pero eso sera mas adelante, una vez mas pido disculpas por la tardanza y si quieren leer hasta donde llevo el fic pueden entrar al foro , cada cierto tiempo subire aqui tambien los cap. ;), no tardare mucho...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno un capitulo mas, debo agradecera los que comentan y a los que leen mi historia aun sin comentar, bueno hablaremos mejor abajo, ahora sin mas preambulo les dejo la historia, que la disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Amores Confusos II<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

-Uff! Pero que calor hace- se quejaba delia, que se encontraba en los jardines de la casa del profesor Oak…

-Disculpa hacerte esperar Delia, aquí traigo las limonadas- decía el profesor quien venía con una bandeja y 2 vasos con la refrescante bebida…

-Gracias Sam…- dijo la madre de Ash mientras tomaba un vaso y le daba un sorbo a la bebida –Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi hijo en estos momentos- se pregunto a sí misma la ketchum mayor…

En otro lugar muy lejos de allí; Tres jóvenes se preparaban para acampar…

-Vaya pero que atardecer tan Hermoso- decía la peli-azul y única integrante femenina del grupo –No lo crees así Ash, Ash?, Ash?- termino gritando la chica pero el moreno estaba concentrado en otra cosa….

-Brock, todavía no está lista la cena?- preguntaba un hambriento Ash…

-Aun falta un poco, así que no te desesperes…- Respondió un poco molesto Brock, de tanta insistencia por parte del entrenador…

-Vaya! Así que la comida es más interesante que yo he!- dijo Dawn mientras aparecía una sombra oscura a su alrededor –Piplup ¡Hidrobomba!- ordeno la peli-azul a su pokémon mientras señalaba a Ash…

En ese mismo momento en el gimnasio de ciudad celeste, un grupo de jóvenes practicaban una escena de la próxima obra que se realizaría en ese lugar…

-Muy bien, es hora de practicar la escena de la princesa y el nuevo príncipe- Dijo una de las Hermanas de Misty…

-"No por qué sucede esto, por que tenían que elegirlo a él como "el nuevo príncipe", esto es injusto"- pensaba Misty quien un hermoso traje digno de toda una princesa…

-¿Azurril?- pregunto el pokémon azul, que estaba a un lado de su entrenadora que parecía no estar muy feliz lo que hacía que el pokémon se preocupara…  
>Misty levanto su pokémon y le hablo lentamente –No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo son los nervios…- dijo con una falsa sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a su pokémon –Muy bien vayamos creo que solo faltamos nosotros- dijo saliendo con el pokémon acuático en sus brazos…<p>

El set estaba adornado, para lo que sería la escena más romántica de toda la obra, todo estaba oscuro las luces en el techo del gimnasio estaban calibradas precisamente para que parecieran las estrellas en un cielo nocturno…

En Sinnoh, otra escena se llevaba a cabo…

-Dawn por qué hiciste eso- pregunto Ash un poco enojado…

-Hasta que por fin me prestas atención- decía aun más molesta Dawn –Deberías apartar un poco la comida de tu mente y disfrutar más…- Dawn iba seguir con el sermón pero Ash ya estaba sentado en la mesa devorando la comida…

-Esto esta exquisito, como siempre Brock- alabo con la boca llena el moreno…

-Muchas gracias, Ash… Dawn ven a comer antes de que se enfrié…- llamo el peli-pincho

-"Ash, por que tienes que ser así…"- pensó molesta Dawn –Ya voy Brock…- dijo la peli-azul que empezaba a caminar hacia la mesa…

Ya había caído la noche en Sinnoh y el grupo de Ash se preparaba a dormir, era una de esas noches estrelladas y con una hermosa luna llena…

-¡Todavía no puedo dormir!- exclamo en voz baja el entrenador de pueblo paleta –chicos voy a dar una vuelta ya vuelvo- dijo el entrenador…

-No tardes mucho…- dijo el criador pokémon a su amigo –me pregunto qué es lo que lo tiene así, ya son varios días en los que sale a caminar antes de dormir…- se interrogaba el peli-marrón, Ash era su amigo y en todo el tiempo que había viajado con él nunca lo había visto de esta manera…

-Creo que yo también daré una vuelta- dijo Dawn levantándose y partiendo en la misma dirección que el entrenador de pueblo paleta…

-Ok, solo no vuelvan tan tarde…- dijo Brock –"Ahora también se va Dawn, me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ellos 2"- pensó Brock pero le resto importancia…

-Pikachu, que significa esto que siento, esta presión en el pecho….- pregunto Ash a su fiel amigo…

-Pika, Pi…- respondió su compañero sin comprender lo que quería decir su entrenador…  
>Inconscientemente Ash saco algo de su bolsillo -¿Cómo estará ella?- pregunto Ash viendo fijamente el anzuelo en forma de mini-Misty que ella misma le había dado –Sabes, a pesar de que ella no está aquí siento que siempre me está apoyando y dando ánimos- comento Ash a su fiel pokémon, mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol en un gran claro desde el cual se podía apreciar la gran luna llena con todo su esplendor…<p>

-Pika!, Pika, pi….- decía Pikachu tratando de alentar a su entrenador…

-Ash!- se escucho un grito que rompió la sabe calma que había formado el momento…

El aludido no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en reconocer aquella voz femenina –Dawn, ¿por qué me seguiste?- pregunto el entrenador…

Dawn se detuvo en su caminar, para responder –Solo quería estar contigo, además en todo el día no me has hablado y tampoco me prestas atención, dime Ash es por lo que te dije ayer- pregunto Dawn…

-Dawn, no es por eso, es… es… es por… otra cosa…- dijo Ash…

Dawn dio un leve suspiro y siguió caminando hasta sentarse a un lado del entrenador –Sabes Ash debo reconocer, que tienes un buen gusto, ¡Qué lugar más hermoso!- dijo Dawn volteándose y dándose cuenta de lo que tenia Ash en su mano –Ah! Con que es eso, dime Ash ¿Qué significa Misty para ti?- pregunto la oji-azul…

Esa pregunta saco un poco de lugar a Ash, puesto que no se la esperaba –Pues… Solo puedo decir que es alguien muy importante para mí…- respondió…

-Con que muy importante no, entonces sabiendo eso ¿puedes responder a lo que dije ayer?- pregunto una vez mas Dawn…

-La verdad es que no sé cómo responder a esos sentimientos, nunca me había encontrado en esta situación…- respondió Ash…

-Si te dijera, que para responder a mis sentimientos debes olvidarte de Misty, ¿Podrías?- volvió a preguntar la peli-azul…

-Nunca podría olvidarme de Misty, eso sería como olvidar todo lo vivido hasta ahora…- respondió el moreno sin siquiera pensarlo…

Dawn, bajo la cabeza y algunas lagrimas empezaron a salir –sabes Ash es hora de que regresemos Brock se podría preocupar- dijo y salió corriendo en dirección al sitio donde habían acampado –"Desde que vi ese anzuelo, supe que alguien ya estaba dentro de su corazón, pero su actitud me hizo cambiar mi opinión y pensé que quizás yo podría…. Pero veo que no puede ser así, simplemente llegue demasiado tarde…"- pensaba la coordinadora, mientras corría y lloraba sin ver hacia donde se dirigía…

En otro lugar, 2 coordinadores se preparaban para un largo viaje…

-Todavía no puedo captar, porque tenemos que ir hacia Kanto- preguntaba el coordinador

-Misty me envió una invitación para una obra que van hacer en ciudad celeste, además ella necesita mi ayuda en algo debemos llegar haya lo antes posible, no te quejes quizás podamos participar en algunos concursos de camino hacia haya…- respondía la coordinadora…

-Bueno quizás no sea mala idea, además podríamos hacerle una visita a Solidad, está bien vamos-dijo con decisión el joven del grupo y emprendieron su viaje…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien como ya habia dicho no tarde mucho en subir el primer cap, el segundo tal vez tarde un poco mas debido a que estare escribiendo el 5 cap de esta historia y no se por que ahora no me salen los escritos como en un principio, pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo quede a las mil maravillas, una vez mas agradesco que lean mi humilde historia...<strong>


End file.
